


En frente de sus narices

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Dayne Lives, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Robb Stark, Double Penetration, Gen, House Dayne, Incest, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, M/M, N plus A equals J, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Robb Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Robb y Jon llevan a una relación a escondidas, las personas los ven juntos todo el tiempo y todos creen que es una relación de entre hermanos normales.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jon y Robb dormían en la misma cama, Lady Stark había dicho que Jon ya debería tener su propia habitación (Estar lejos de Robb) cosa que a los dos desconocidos ignorarla por completo, Robb la escucha pero no la toma muy de enserio cuando dice que tiene que estar lejos de Jon, no se imagina un lugar sin Jon se prometió muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, con besos o con un juramento de sangre qué ambos estarían juntos por siempre y morirían juntos. Nadie sabe de su relación incestuosa que ambos consiguieron darse debajo del árbol de corazón.

Varios años antes.

Tenían solo 13 y 12 años cuando obtuvieron su primer beso, Robb tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza y Jon tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el besó y ver a su hermano rojo por la vergüenza tuvieron un chico con fiebre, sus manos estaban juntas frío ya no era un problema para ambos.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo? - Pregunté Robb a Jon sintiendo que podría tener un poco más de valor en querer unir de nuevo sus labios con lo de Jon. - Quiero sentir que esto no es un sueño.

-No lo es Robb ...

Actualidad

Arya golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Robb sabia que ambos estaban durmiendo en la misma cama y qué Robb no escuchaba los reclamos de su madre para nada, los de nuevo y ningúno le atendía la llamada trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con una trabaje o algo que le impida entrar a la habitación.

Robb comenzó a abrir los ojos por escuchar los ruidos de la puerta al ver el rostro dormido de Jon era lo más hermoso de la vida, lo ponía de buen humor en ver a su hermano a su lado y en su cama, sacudió a Jon para que se despertara y ambos iban a desayunar.

-Buenos días. - Saludó Jon bostezando pegando su cuerpo con el de Robb. - ¿Tenemos que levantar de la cama?

-Si, voy a levantarme, Arya parece que intento entrar a la habitación de nuevo. - Al ver que uso la silla para trabar la puerta de la habitación. - Es mejor levantarnos antes de que madre venga y nos regañe.

-Dudó que te regañe mas a ti que a mi. - Dijo Jon levantándose de la cama y buscando la ropa que la criada había dejado en la noche. - Tú madre me odia demasiado cómo para qué ...

-No hablemos de mi madre Jon, quiero tener una buena mañana contigo y tú estas hablando de ella. - Lavándose la cara primero Jon quería vestirse primero.

Jon se lavo la cara y Robb estaba comenzando a vestirse. Ahora no era Arya que fue a llamarlos era Ned queriendo saber que estaban haciendo sus hijos y del porqué Robb traba la puerta. Los llamo a ambos y ambos salieron con la cara de recién levantado, no va a negar lo que estaba molestando un poco. Los 3 fueron a desayunar.

Jon quería hacer un cambio estar lejos un poco de la familia Stark una cosa que le molestaba en tener que venir cuando Lady Stark le mira con desprecio en sus ojos, como si fuera la mancha y la humillación en su vida. Le hablo a la sirvienta que le sirva la mitad de desayuno y no podría compartir la misma mesa con esa mujer.

Siempre se sentó al lado de Robb y de Arya pero ahora estaba alejado de ellos, la sirvienta volvió con su pedido de Jon y Ned vio el plato de su hijo qué dio la vista a Catherine una cosa que odio pero que lo mate de hambre y lo aleje de ellos ya no va a soportar.

Robb tomo su plato y se estaba por acercarse a Jon pero este negó con la cabeza, se quedó con sus hermanos. Jon fue primero en terminar de comer o dejar el plato en un medio solo probó bocados para después levantarse de la mesa e irse.

-¿Pasa algo con Jon? - Pregunté Ned a su hijo mayor que esté negó con la cabeza aparentemente más sorprendido que el resto de la familia. -Lo veo mas delgado ...

-No lo se ... Anoche intente hablar con él pero no parece feliz con eso de querer hablar conmigo. - Dijo Robb soltando una escusa de que su hermano no quiera venir por su madre le miraría con odio, pero que deje de comer de esa manera y se mate de hambre por nada.

Jon fue a su habitación lo que había comido no era suficiente para él que quería comer algo más, pero al tener una Lady Stark cerca de la comida le daba un mal sabor de boca. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta fue abrir y era la criada con su plato de comida la dejo entrar que ella solo dejo el plato en la mesita y se fue.

Comenzó a comer lo que había dejado en su plato con tranquilidad, sin tener qué tener a esa mujer en frente suyo.

Robb ya extrañaba a su hermano Jon, probablemente que se fue hace siglos o solo era una exageración de él, de todos los modos lo extraña no era lo mismo estar en la mesa comiendo sin tener a Jon a su lado, su madre estaba tranquila ahora Jon había dejado la mesa como si nunca hubiera existido o nacido.

-Termine. - Dijo Robb dejó el plato en la mesa había terminado su madre le dijo que quedara pero se nego por completo en querer escucharla.

Fue a la habitación de Jon aquella habitación que solo sirve más para el polvo acumulado que puede ser una habitación, abrio la puerta y estaba su hermano quitándose la ropa, cerro la puerta y usar una silla para trabar la puerta, se relamio los labios en cómo su hermano lo estaba recibiendo.

-Aún tengo hambre Robb y quiero que me alimentes. - Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas acercándose a su hermano completamente desnudo. - ¿Me alimentaras? - apretando algo duro entre las piernas de Robb. - Tu madre no va a querer que me alimentes de tú leche...

-Mi Jon... Arrodillarse y vas a recibir tú premio.

Jon se arrodillo sin dudarlo veia cómo los pantalones de Robb bajaban hasta las rodillas mostrando un miembro rojo y soltando pre semen en la punta, la boca de Jon se le hizo agua tenía hambre de pene y de pene de su hermano Robb, fue metiéndolo en la boca escuchando un suspiro en la boca de su hermano.

Comenzó a chuparlo cómo un experto no era la primera y tampoco la última ves que le chupaba el pene a Robb, ya estaba tan acostumbrado en tener el miembro de su hermano en la boca que ya no le agarraba arcadas.

-¿Cuándo te volviste experto Jon? No me e dado cuenta que lo haces esta bién rico. - Dijo Robb tocándole los cabellos a Jon que esté movía la cabeza sacando y metiendo.

Robb ama la boca de su Jon ya que era suyo y de nadie más, tener que compartir a Jon con su familia ya era mas que suficiente.

Tomo el rostro de su hermano comenzando a follar la boca de Jon, se sentía bien follarle la boca cómo el quería amaba hacer lo que quería con Jon.

Sitio el semen en su garganta tragándolo todo, el semen de Robb era tan delicioso. Robb saco su pene de la boca una linea de semen unia la boca y la punta del pene.

-Te amo Jon... Te amo demasiado... - Dijo Robb.

-Voy a ponerme la ropa, se cómo te pones cuando estoy desnudo en frente de muchas personas. - Dijo Jon tratando de ponerse de pie estar de rodillas mucho tiempo era muy incómodo, Robb lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Sigues con hambre? - Preguntó Robb dándole un pequeño piquito en los labios de Jon. - Podría seguir dándote de comer.

-Es mejor que vayamos a entrenar Robb antes de que alguien más venga y pregunté porque no estamos entrenando. - Dijo Jon a Robb. - Voy a comer en mi habitación en ahora en adelante Robb. - Separándose de Robb y ponerse su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Porqué? No va a ser lo mismo si no estás conmigo. - Dijo Robb haciendo cara de perrito apaleado. - ¿Tú no me amas?

-No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que tú madre.

Robb no sabía que decirle a Jon, sabía que su madre odiaba a Jon, era él resultado de un amorío de su padre con Ashara Dayne, no va a decirle a su madre que la infidelidad le hizo darle el amor de su vida y que sin su amor de su vida no va a seguir viviendo sin él.

Robb se acomodó su pantalón y espero que Jon comenzará a vestirse, se apretó la entrepiernas al ver el culo de Jon. Estaba por tocarle el culo pero escucho tratando de abrirse pero gracias a la silla no podría abrirse.

-¿Que hacen encerrados? - Preguntó Ned del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada. - Atrayendo el cuerpo de Jon al suyo. - Solo hablábamos del porqué no estaba comiendo bien y bueno quería asegurarme que comiera lo veo delgado demasiado.

-¿Estás bién Jon? - Preguntó Ned a su hijo que no escucho nada, preocupándose por la salud de Jon de qué no quiera comer nada y terminar distanciándose con la familia.

-Ya comí padre, Robb no me dejo salir hasta que terminara el plato. - Sintiendo los labios de Robb en su cuello. - Estoy bien padre... Lo estoy... - Comenzando a besar a Robb con desesperación.

-Después quiero hablar contigo Jon a solas. - Dijo Ned para irse teniendo dudas de lo que le estaba por decirle a su hijo.

Robb tuvo un mal presentimiento, los dos salieron de la habitación Robb quería entrenar con su Jon porque era suyo y de nadie mas, ya tenía que soportar en tener que compartirlo con sus hermanos.

Jon se quedó vigilando a Arya que no escapara de sus lecciones ya que su padre le pidió y como Arya solo escucha a Jon. Una ves intentó cocer pero se pinchó los dedos varias veces que ya no quiso saber nada de la costura.

-Esto es aburrido.

-No lo es, solo tomate un poco mas de paciencia Arya. - Mentirle a su hermana menor era lo que mas odiaba era mentirle a Arya. - Podrías hacer algo lindo y mejoraste mucho es muy lindo...

-Gracias Jon... - Sintiéndose un poco mas animada pero cocer no era lo suyo para nada, quería estar afuera y entrenar con sus hermanos con las espadas y con el arco e incluso con la ballesta.

Jon tuvo que dejar a su hermana Arya con Sansa, Arya no le gustaba para nada estar con Sansa.

Robb entrenaba con Theon con las espada de madera, era cómo si fuera algo normal para ellos dos.

Bran los miraba con Rickon y aprender cómo usar la espada como su hermano Robb. Bran vio a Jon y quiso entrenar con él e igual que Rickon, era mejor ver ya qué mucho no ayudaba a sus hermanos.

Jon se puso su capa y ver a su hermano entrenar con Theon, se le notaba en la cara que Theon quería ser el centro de atencion de Robb, Theon y Jon no eran los mejores amigos cosa que todos lo saben ya que Theon le hace ver que sólo es una mancha de la casa Stark y que debería irse a tomar el negro u otra cosa que hicieran los bastardos cómo él. Ramsay Snow habia golpeado a Theon una vez cuándo escucho como deberían ser tratado los bastardo, se habia sorprendido de que solo recibiera un golpe y no que lo desollara por completo.

Ramsay estaba cómo un animal en celo cada ves veia a Theon y las pocas veces qué el hijo bastardo de Lord Bolton habia querido ponerle las manos enzima a Theon. Ramsay un vez los vio y no los dejo en paz por nada, una vez le había preguntado a Robb sobre cuál seria su fantasía mas perversa que tiene en mente, la cara de Ramsay se habia puesto blanco y lo únicas palabras que recuerda era "_Estas enfermo " _y un cachetazo en la cara de Robb, Jon no se había sorprendido ya qué se lo dice todo el tiempo.

Robb dejo el entrenamiento con Theon, habia visto a Jon entrenar con los niños y sintió celos en que le prestara atención a sus hermanos y no a él. Theon guardo lo que quedaba de su espada ya que el ataque de ira de Robb lo rompió.

Jon fue a dónde estaba Robb con Theon en los establos, Robb no quería que su hermano estuviera mucho tiempo lejos de él. Robb escuchaba a Theon sobre qué le acompañara a ir a un tal lugar y no quería ir a un lugar con putas.

-Theon no voy a ir, tengo qué aprender como ser un buen rey y esas cosas. - Teniendo otros planes en mente. - Ademas ya te e dicho que si voy a hacer eso lo voy a hacer en mi boda. - Tocando él culo de Jon como un descarado y su amigo no lo notaba. - "Jon la chupa mejor que tus putas Theon" Lo siento Theon.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido? - Preguntó Theon con burla. - Cuando éramos niños hablábamos de ir a esos lugares y ahora te niegas.

Jon tomo la mano de su hermano alejandolo de su tracero, ya por poco le estaría metiendo los dedos en el culo para prepararlo y después ser follado en frente de Theon, no era una mala idea pero tener a Theon en frente suyo ya era algo que no le hacía ni ponerse dura.

Robb solto un bufido quería meter mano debajo de la ropa de Jon pero esté se estaba negando ahora, Theon se rindió discutir con Robb era una perdida de tiempo y mas tenía que hacerle visita a una se sus tantas conquistas.

-No me gusta éso. - Dijo Robb en que Jon le negará en poder tocarlo las veces que quería. - Tu nunca me dejas hacerte nada y tampoco me dejas amarte como yo quiero.

-Aquí no Robb y pareces un niño pequeño. - Dijo Jon tratando de qué su hermano entendiera de que no puede tocarlo en frente de todos. - En la noche puedes hacerme lo que quieras para qué veas que sí te dejo hacer lo que tú quieras.

-Yo quiero ahora no a la noche. - Dijo Robb tratando de tocarlo de nuevo pero quería hacerlo debajo de la ropa pero Jon no cooperaba para nada. - No seas un maldito conmigo Jon.

-Ahí viene tu madre. - Dijo jon a Robb que esté escuchó y se separo de él. - Voy a estar por ahí yo también quiero escuchar lo desagradable que soy.

Jon se alejo de Robb que esté soltó un bufido, su madre estaba metiendo sus narices en dónde no debe meterse y era hora de que entendiera bien que Jon es parte de la familia Stark.

-Robb es momento de hablar de algo serio y va a ser esta noche misma. - Dijo Cat a su hijo que tenía mala cara por algo. - Es sobre tú compromiso con la familia Westerling.

-¿Qué compromiso? - Preguntó Robb no recuerda un compromiso con alguien o qué sus padres le hablara de eso. - No me acuerdo de mi compromiso con alguien.

-Fue hace unas noches.

Robb trataba de recordar lo que hizo hace unas noches y después recordó que tenía la mente perdida cuándo volvió de una cacería con Jon y Theon ya que Jon perdió una apuesta que tenía qué ser su sirviente y casi nodriza en todo el día, Theon se había burlado de Jon en todo el viaje de vuelta en casa, fue el mejor día de su vida tener a Jon para el sólo todo el día, sus padres le hablaban pero su mente ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer con Jon.

-No me acuerdo. - Había soltado la escusa del día y de que tenia una erección en los pantalones. - Mejor hablaremos en la noche madre. - Sobre la prometida y uniones.

-Robb esto es serio no puedes evitar esto por siempre, tú a sabías que esto iba a pasar. - Dijo Cat seria de que su hijo evitará algo importante.

Jon sólo rodo los ojos su hermano era un pervertido y ya sabía del porque se habia olvidado por completo del tema del compromiso, tarde o temprano iba a pasar y que las cosas que ellos dos tienen se tenían que terminar en cualquier momento.

-Jon tiene pretendiente también. - Dijo Catherine con una sonrisa en poder quitarse a Jon de encima y después dejo a su hijo solo con el hijo de su marido.

Robb sintió rabia en su vida, lo que quieran llevarse a su hermano los va a matar antes de que hablen con su padre o antes de que pisen Winterfell, primero tenía que saber quienes eran o sólo su madre lo dijo para si misma ella va a ser lo que sea para sacar a Jon de sus vidas. No va a hacer nada si su padre dice que sí o que Jon se niegue por completo en aceptar un compromiso.

Jon se acerco a Robb y ver la rabia que tiene un su mirada.

-No es justo Jon yo debo ser parte de tú vida. - Dijo Robb sintiendo celos de que alguien más venga y le quite a Jon. - Suficiente tengo qué compartirte con la familia y tienes suerte qué no sea un celoso enfermo.

-Deberías controlar tus celos Robb nos meterás en problemas. - Dijo Jon a su hermano, los celos de Robb era un problema grande qué podría ser muy notorio. - Te amo solo a ti Robb dudo que alguien quiera a un bastardo cómo esposo, las mujeres quieren mas a un príncipe de cuento.

-No todas las chicas son tontas como Sansa... - Dijo Robb. - No voy a dejar que te lleven lejos.

-Tu no pero tú madre si. - Dijo Jon apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Robb. - Es mejor que estemos un tiempo no tan pegados Robb... Solo por unos días y después podrás hacerme lo que quieras en dónde quieras en cualquier momento.

-No seria mejor que me mates de una buena vez antes de sufrir ese tipo de tortura. - Soltó Robb imaginar a Jon lejos de el ya sería demasiado para él pero vivirlo era algo que no va a tolerar. - No quiero que nos separen Jon y no quiero que te vayas.

Jon nego con la cabeza Robb se comportaba como un niño pequeño, no quiere hacerlo en frente de muchas personas, aún recuerda cuando lo habían echo en frente de su padre.

Recuerdo

-Padre... - Moviendo una mano en frente del rostro de su padre que está dormido. - Está durmiendo. - Hablando bajo.

-No quiero hacer esto Robb, cuando volvamos y vayamos a tú cuarto podríamos hacerlo. - Dijo con un poco de miedo no solo era su padre también por algunas personas que estarían afuera de la carpa. - Robb por favor no quiero hacerlo... No en frente de padre...

-Solo un poquito mi amor. - Dijo Robb sacándose la tela fina que usaba para dormir quedando completamente desnudo. - No va a pasar nada, 4 días sin tocarte y que me ignores es una tortura ya no soportaría un segundo más.

Jon no quería hacerlo pero Robb tenía el pene parado reclamando por atención le tendría que darle sexo oral pero eso no se bajaria.

Jon se puso en 4 en el suelo y ver a su padre dormí a un metro de ellos dos, Robb se puso de rodillas, metió dos dedos dentro de Jon comenzando a moverlos con un poco de fuerza.

-Robb... Por favor no... - Dijo Jon con los ojos llorosos de que su padre despertara en cualquier momento y los viera así.

-Va a ser un ratito amor, esta durmiendo profundamente. - Dijo Robb mientras sacaba sus dedos. - Estoy tan caliente que me imagine esto una mil veces.

Jon por poco le agarra un ataque al ver a su padre moverse solo para cambiar de posición, Robb fue entrando en él en una sola estocada, Jon solto un gemido de golor se tapo la boca para que no los escuchara nadie.

-Robb... No quiero hacerlo... Por favor... - Queriendo que su hermano recapacitara debe aprender

Robb comenzó a follarse a Jon, era una pesadilla para el bastardo en que en frente suyo estaba su padre durmiendo y no enterado de que sus hijos estaban follando como dos conejos en celos. Robb se tomaba su tiempo en follarse a Jon no todos los días haces algo cómo eso, en que alguie vea que era suyo y de nadie más.

-Ya no tengo frío Jon... Mmm... Estas apretado... - Dijo Robb saliendo de Jon y cambiar de posición para que Jon comenzará a montar.

Jon se negaba en que su hermano quiera en esa posición, Robb lo tomo de la cintura y fue metiendo su pene dentro de Jon, no podria esperar más queria venirse dentro de su hermano, escucharlo gemir su nombre cómo si le estuviera rogando por algo.

Jon comenzó a montarlo tratando de Robb se viniera pronto podría entrar alguien dentro de la carpa, Robb no quería venirse tan pronto estaba tan caliente que acabar tan pronto no estaba en su cabeza.

-No tan rápido amor... No me quiero venir aún... - Dijo Robb en vos baja no quería venirse tan rápido pero las caderas de su hermano no ayudaba para contenerse por mucho.

Jon solo quería acabar pronto, sentía qué estuvieron follando por mucho tiempo, se vino manchando el vientre y el pecho de Robb.

-Que bien se siente. - Dijo Robb viniendose dentro. - Vamos a dormir ahora Jon...

Jon apenas cerro los ojos y algo lo estaba sacudiendo para despertarlo, no queria que lo despertara en ese momento queria dormir y mandar todos al demonio completo, trato de moverse un poco pero los dolores eran peores. Robb estaba con afuera de la carpa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su noche caliente en la carpa.  
  



	2. Capitulo 2

Robb no aceptaba la idea de que alguien fuera a buscar a su hermano Jon, si pudiera romper las cosas dentro de su habitación y sin tener que llamar la atención de los sirvientes lo abria echo. Las dos personas qué querian llevarse a Jon de su lado era Willas Tyller y Oberyn Martell, una cosa ¿Porqué él próximo rey de Altojardin va a querer a un bastardo cómo reyna? ¿Porqué el principe de Dorne va a querer a Jon si ya está casado? 

-¿Porqué mejor no lo tiramos a los perros para que lo violen? - Preguntó Robb a su padre que estaba leyendo la carta, la casa de la família Martell. - Es lo mismo que darcelo a esta clase de personas. 

-No hables por tu hermano y es momento de que pienses en Lady Westerling, ella va a ser tú futura esposa y la reyna de Winterfell. 

-Me voy a casar con ella pero no la voy a amar para nada. - Dijo Robb pateando la silla con fuerza. - Es cómo buscar tierra fértil para plantar la semilla. 

\- Robb yo hago esto por la felicidad de tú hermano pero tú ahora eres un egoísta. - Dijo Ned dejando los papeles de lado su hijo ya le estaba tocando un nervio. - Te pido que te retires Robb. 

Robb estaba por reclamarle a su padre y sus ojos miraron a otra parte, habíendo un sobre con el mensaje de la palabra Dayne y pétalos de color azules en ella. 

Robb dejo a su padre sólo, no va a lograr algo si seguia discutiendo con su padre, Ned lo estaba poniendo facil para Robb. No queria casarse con una mujer con una completa desconocída ama mucho a Jon y no va a romper algo que le costó construir. 

Es demasiado celoso podria matar a cualquiera con ver a alguien cerca a su Jon, no se imaginaria un lugar lejos dónde Jon no esté con él. Soportaría en compartir a Jon con su familia pero con otros. 

Se va a volver loco si Jon se va a ir, no le importaba para nada si va a haber una guerra por Jon, el se va a quedar a su lado. 

No encontraba a Jon por ninguna parte queria estar con él, que lo abrazara y besara queriendo escuchar que no va a irse a ninguna parte, qué estarían juntos sin importarle nadie. 

............

Jon habia recibió una carta anonima, el mensajero dijo que era por parte de alguien y qué solo el tenía derecho a leerla y nadie más. Una carta que terminaria en sus manos, habia aceptado la carta y cómo no habia nadie a su alrededor estaba mas seguro de que nadie a parte de el lo va a leer. El sobre era algo pesado para que hubiera solo una carta adentró. Tenia un selló en ella, escondió la carta dentro de su ropa por si alguien o Robb intentaba querer leer la carta que era solo para él. Fue a un lugar mucho mas apartado y abrio el sobre por lo menos sabría lo primero que va saber de quien se lo envió, se sonrojo pensando uno de sus pretendientes, escucho que Lord Willan es muy guapo que va a ser Rey del alto jardín y Oberyn no se quedaba atrás pero era un poco pervertido pero los bastardos que él tiene los adora y los trata cómo un igual. 

Era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba y la carta hablaba de sus tios Daynes, guardo la hoja dentro del sobre. Se quedó en ese lugar especial en dónde nadie lo encontraría. Pensando en su tío Arthur que estaba vivo y en su primo Edric que podría tener la edad de Arya o un poco mas grande. 

-¿Donde está Jon? - Preguntó Arya a su padre la cena estaba lista y ya en la mesa. 

-Jon desde ahora va a comer en su habitación. - Dijo Ned que habia recibido las miradas de sus hijos menos la de Sansa. - El lo pidió. 

-¿Porqué? No es lo mismo sin Jon aquí. - Notando el espacio vacio donde deberia de estar su hermano. - Jon no deberia de cenar sólo. - Creyendo que su madre le había dicho a Jon algo para que se sintiera mal por algo. 

-Dentro de unos días vendra Lord Willan Tyller y Lord Oberyn Martell, quieres son ellos los pretendiente de Jon.

-Reunión de los degenerados en la casa Stark. - Dijo Robb molesto en que su padre dijera eso en la mesa. 

-Escuche que ambos son muy guapos y que también... 

-Guapos o no son personas con mentes de intenciones sucia Sansa. - Dijo Robb clavando un cuchillo en la mesa. 

-Robb tiene razón no conocemos a esas personas y menos se sabe que le pueden llegar a hacer a Jon. - Dijo Brand a su hermana, temia mucho perder a Jon. 

-Otra cosa, los Dayne vendra aquí también para hablar sobre el tema de la decisión que va a tomar Jon es casarse o irse con los Dayne, Arthur Dayne está vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon había estando leyendo las cartas en su habitación, eran muchas cartas de parte de sus tios y la de Arthur, tantos años su tio había estado vivo y nadie le había dicho nada solo el Rey Robert Baratheon lo sabía y los Dayne nadie más. 

Los días pasaron y Jon se habia mantenido un poco alejado de Robb cuando estaba leyendo las cartas que le llegaba por parte de sus dos pretendientes, sonreía cómo un tonto enamorado cuando leia las cartas de Willan Tyrell eran entre románticas y graciosas y se ponía rojo cuando leia las de Oberyn Martell era un poco caliente en cómo lo estaba imaginando y de lo qué queria hacerle en su Unión e de que posición se lo queria hacer. 

Dejo las cartas escondidas en dónde Robb no lo encontraría nunca, habia comenzado a dormir en su cama por un tiempo seria raro que Arthur Dayne lo viera salir de la habitación de Robb, de su hermano sin que pareciera mal visto. 

Ned golpeo la puerta de la puerta de Jon, teniendo una prenda en la mano. Jon abrio la puerta y ver a su padre en ella lo dejo pasar a su cuarto. 

-Me llegaron informes de que están cerca y bueno esto me lo dieron cuándo me lo dieron cuando me llego la carta de qué Lord Dayne seguía con vida. - Dijo Ned dandole la capa de color violeta con el escudo de la casa Dayne. 

-Gracias padre. - Agarrando la capa de color violeta y ver si era de su talla. - Es muy bonito. - Sintiendose un poco desanimado, en que sean personas en la cual no a visto en su vida que le dieran regalos, sólo recibía unos pocos regalos de parte de sus hermanos podria jurar que podria contar las veces con los dedos de una sola mano. 

-No te pongas mal Jon, no debes esconderte ya que tu vas a ser el anfitrión. - Dijo Ned sin pensar habia soltado algo que era causa de su esposa de que su hijo se tenga que esconder dentro de los muro del castillo. - ¿Porqué no te lo pruebas? 

Jon hizo caso se puso la capa de color violeta y la capucha. Se sentía un poco raro en llevar los colores de la Dayne aunque sea una sola prenda. 

-¿Cómo me queda? - acomodandose mejor la capa y tener ahora bien puesta. 

-Te pareces tanto a tú madre, sacaste la belleza de la ella sus ojos y su color de piel. - Dijo Ned Tocandole el rostro de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos. - No me acuerdo mucho de ella pero tú tienes sus ojos y la belleza de ella. 

Robb abrio apenas la puerta y por poco se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver a su padre estar muy cerca de alguien qué no fuera su madre estaba por reclamarle qué dejara a ésa persona. Miro bién y era Jon con una capa de color violeta y la capucha puesta, su padre le había dando un beso a Jon en la frente y las mejillas de Jon estaban rojas con sus manos en los hombros de su padre. Unas ganas de querer golpear y asesinar a su padre para que se alejara de Jon y que le dejara de besar en la frente o cualquier parte de la cara. 

-Robb ¿Que quieres? - Preguntó Jon a su hermano que esté va a saltar encima de su propio padre para matarlo. 

\--Sólo vine a verte ya que no fuiste a cenar con nosotros. - Dijo Robb estando más tranquilo en que no pasara a mayores que un simple beso en la frente. - Lamentó por la interrupción padre. - No lo lamentaba para nada. 

Ned dejo a sus dos hijos solos, Jon cerro la puerta con una silla para que nadie los interrumpiera. Jon abrazo a su hermano y después unir sus labios con lo de Robb. 

-Quiero que me folles... Antes de que lleguen los Dayne quiero que me folles, tantas veces hasta qué te quedes completamente seco... -Uniendo sus labios de nuevo, las manos de Robb estaban apretando su culo. - Eres increíble Robb... - Siendo levantado por este que lo sentara en la mesa, unió sus labios con los de Robb, era los mejores besos de su vida. 

Robb fue repartiendo besos por el cuello, sus manos buscaban piel no dudó en arrancarle la ropa a Jon, saco una navaja de su bolsillo tracero y poder cortar la ropa de Jon. 

-Robb no rompas mi capa. - Estando muy caliente en como su hermano estaba cortando la ropa para dejar la navaja clavada en la mesa. Jon se acosto en la mesa dejando que Robb hiciera lo que quiera con él. 

-Jon mi Jon... Solo mío... - Comenzando a sacarle la ropa inferior a Jon, dejandolo sin nada puesto. - Mio solo mío... Eres mío Jon... - Agarrando el miembro de Jon y llevarlo a la boca comezando a chuparlo. 

-Robb... Si... Por favor... Ahhh... ahhh... Quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo... No quiero que nadie más me toqué... 

Robb dejo el miembro de su hermano y poder bajarse el pantalón y sacar su miembro duro y rojo con la vena marcada. 

-Te voy a follar tan fuerte qué te van a oir del otro lado. - Dijo Robb agarrandolo de las piernas y separarlas bién. - Tengo las bolas llenas Jon y creó que es momento de que cumplas mi fantasía. 

-Haceme lo quieras Robb... Quiero que me folles tan fuerte...

...........

-Dudo que quiera hablar con nosotros, nunca lo buscamos solo deje que Lord Stark se lo llevara. - Dijo Allyria a su hermano que este solo estaba mirando las estrellas. 

-Nació en nuestra casa y en nuestra casa va a volver, es hijo de Ashara Dayne. - Dijo Arthur Dayne llevando su mano al cuello, no habia muerto había quedado en un estado de sueño y Ned Stark nunca supo que alguien lo sabía y le estaba curando en todo el camino. - Tomaria venganza pero ellos querian salvar a una mujer creyendo en mentiras. - Fui al desembarcó del rey y Robert habia creído que vio a los soldados de Rhaega, no me mato y tampoco quiso vengarse por lo de Lyanna. 

\- Nunca te pregunté como sobre viviste.

-El tampoco lo hizo queria que yo le fuera fiel pero me negué por completó, le dije que mi vida la mantuviera en secreto y el lo habia aceptado. 

-Dice que está gordo y es un adicto a las prostituta y a vino. - Dijo Allyria con asco. - Gasta las monedas para sus putas... 

-Allyria callate. - Dijo Arthur a su hermana que ella hizo caso. - Ve a dormir mañana llegaremos pero al anochece. 

-Lord Arthur Dayne. - Llamo uno de los soldados de la casa Dayne. 

-Si? - Viendo a su soldado. 

-Nos llegaron información que Lord Jon Arryn a muerto y el rey se esta dirigiéndose Winterfell para que Lord Ned Stark sea su mano. 

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Arthur escuchar esa información justo ahora. 

-Lo envenenaron.

Eso era nuevo habia envenenaron la mano del Rey Robert Baratheon suena cómo el comienzo de una conspiración hacía el Rey y no solo al rey hacia todos. 

-Es mejor seguir ahora. - Dijo Arthur al hombre. - Que nadie se detenga vamos a seguir y llegaremos a la mañana.

Allyria busco a su sobrino que estaba en una fogata limpiando una espada, veia su reflejo en ella. 

-Edric vamonos tenemos que seguir. 

-Escuche las noticias primero antes de que se lo dijeran a ustedes dos. - Dejando de limpiar la espada para poder envolver con una tela de color violeta en ella. - Mi padre dice que no nos apuremos con el viaje. - Agarrando una soga fina y evolverlo para después atarlo. - Que los hombres y en especial tu tía que descansen nos iremos a la mañana por la mañana. 

El chico estaba tranquilo habia entrado a su tienda y estaba su padre con cara pensativa. 

Arthur habia dicho a su hermano que era mejor llegar por la mañana, Lord Dayne habia aceptado la petición de su hermano todos comenzaron a ponen en marcha su camino. 

......  
En la mañana. 

Ned Stark no sabia si poner la cara en frente de los Dayne, ya que habia sido el causante de que Ashara tuviera un hijo suyo y que después se había suicidado. Jon Snow estaba algo nervioso de que va a ver a sus tios, estaba con su padre y hermano Robb con él. 

-¿Qué pasa si no les agradó? Que van a esperar de un bastardo como yo. - Poniéndose un poco triste en que ellos no lo querían y que dijeran que el viaje habia sido solo una perdida de tiempo. - Creo qué esto es una mala idea, es mejor decirle que vuelvan. 

-Jon ellos estan por llegar no tienes que ponerte de esa manera. - Dijo Robb a su hermano, Jon se estaba sacando la capa que la familia Dayne le habían regalado. - Vamos hermano, no tienes que esconderte para nada. 

-Robb y Jon traten de que ellos no sepan ya saben lo que Cat dice de Jon, van a sacar cualquier provecho para llevarse a Jon lejos de nosotros. 

Robb agarro a Jon llevandolo a otra parte, un lugar dónde nadie los va a ver.

-Jon no se va a ir a ninguna parte. - Dijo Robb agarrando la mano de Jon y entrelanza sus dedos. - No tienes de qué preocuparte por nada, estamos contigo... Yo estoy contigo. - Uniendo su frente con la de su hermano. - No permitiré que te lleven lejos. 

-Ya lo se Robb... Prometimos estar juntos... - Uniendo sus labios con los de Robb. - No quiero que nadie nos separe por nada, te amo mucho Robb no podria estar separado de ti por tanto tiempo. 

-Me gustaria demasiado que llevaras a nuestro hijo y no me va a importar lo que madre diga. 

-Robb... No digas eso... Voy a querer que me folles de nuevo y todavía siento tu semen dentro mío y eso que me bañe. - Sonriendo y cerro los ojos sintiendo los labios de Robb en su cuello. - Mmm... Si... Robb... Jajaja... No hagas eso... 

\- Bien... - Dijo Robb separándose de su hermano. - Eres lindo cuando sonries. 

Jon y Robb volvieron y Theon estaba con Ned hablando sobre los tema del dia. 

Los soldados de la casa Dayne había llegado, el logo de la casa Dayne estaba en ella. 

Arthur estaba detras de su sobrino y hermano. Lord Dayne bajo del caballo blanco y se acercó a Ned Stark. Ned le prestó atención al niño que era igual a Targarye pero los cabellos eran rubios claros y los ojos violetas. 

-Lord Dayne quiero darle la bienvenida a la casa Stark. 

-El gusto es nuestro y gracias por recibinos en su casa. - Hablando con educación. - A pasado muchas cosas entre tu y mi familia Ned Stark pero no quiero hablar del pasado, mi hijo Edric Dayne. 

-Demasiada belleza que me está cegando. - Dijo Theon bajo y después se había sonrojado al ver a Allyria Dayne una mujer demasiado hermosa. 

\- Lady Allyria es un gusto volver a verla, era solo una niña cuándo nos vimos. - Dijo Ned al ver a Allyria se parecía demasiado a su hermana. - Él es mi hijo Robb Stark y el es Jon Snow... Theon Greyjoy un pupilo es como mi hijo. 

Theon vio a Arthur Dayne sin bajar de su caballo solo estaba serio uno de los hombres que era uno de los mas fieles de Rhaega estaba vivo. Era cómo ver una leyenda en frente de sus ojos.

-Jon Snow. - Hablo Lord Dayne queriendo ver mas de cerca al hijo de su hermana. - Jon Snow... - Tocandole el rostro que el chico solo parecía estar asustado por el toqué. - Te pareces tanto a tú madre. 

Jon y Robb no se habian soltado, Jon no tenía a intención de soltar a Robb por nada. Arthur bajo de su caballo y se acercó a Ned Stark y mirándolo a los ojos, se arrodilló y puso su espada en frente. 

-Lamentó por lo que le e echo a su familia. - Dijo Arthur a Ned. 

-Estamos igual. - Dijo Ned a Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon sentia un nudo en la boca del estomago, eran tantas emociones en ese momento. Sus tios estaban con él y estaban de la misma forma, Lord Dayne se parece a su hermano Arthur pero un poco mas mayor. 

Ned miraba a Edric era como un Targarye en su casa y llamaba mucho la atención de todos, habia escuchado los rumores qué muchos desean que los dragones aparecieran y que tomen el trono que les pertenece. 

-¿Cómo sobre viviste? 

-La verdad no lo sé, cuando abri los ojos estaba en casa y escuche muchas cosas cuando desperté. - Dijo Arthur ni él mismo sabía que había pasado, los dioses le dieron una oportunidad más. - La caida de los Targarye y la horrible muerte de Elia Martell con sus hijos, muchas otras cosas de qué hicieron los Lannister y lo de tu tía Lyanna. 

-¿Nadie sabé de que estás vivo? - Preguntó Jon teniendo que seguir la charla con arthur. 

-No lo se, nadie a preguntado por mi y tampoco e recibido visita sabiendo que estoy vivo, creo que tengo mucha mas suerte qué mis hermanos. - Dijo Arthur sonriendo a Jon. - Queria enviarte cartas desde hace años pero no estaba muy seguro que llegues a recibirlas tú mismo. 

Jon asistió con la cabeza estaba mas relajado cuándo Robb le tomo la mano, Arya estaba con su padre y escuchar las cosas que los Daynes habian dicho. Lord Dayne estaba haciéndole una seña a su hijo que tenía algo en la mano. Edric se acerco a Jon con el regalo. 

-Es para ti. - Dijo Edric a Jon dándole el regalo. - Es un regalo de parte de la casa Dayne, yo Edric Dayne heredero del campo de estrellas te obsequió esta espada y mi mano como pretendiente. 

Jon se sentío feliz de recibir un regalo pero que su primo de la edad de Sansa era un poco complicado, Robb se tapo la boca para no reirse de lo que dijo ese niño y Arya queria matar a Edric por lo que dijo a Jon, Ned ya tenía ganas de sacar a esa família de su casa y ya tenía a varios pretendientes para Jon. 

-Creo que eso es lo debemos hablar después Edric. - Dijo Lord Dayne a su hijo que estaba rojo por lo que había dicho. - Dudo que Jon quiera casarse con un primo o por ahí ya tiene un prometido en su vida y tragimos regaló a para ustedes también. 

-Gracias por el regalo. - Dijo Jon sacando la tela y ver la espada nueva.

-Esta echo del mismo material que la espada del Alba. - Dijo Arthur a su sobrino. - ¿Qué te perece? 

-Es perfecto. - Volviendo a envolver el regaló. - Pero no lo puedo aceptar, los bastardos no reciben obsequios mi señor. 

Lord Dayne estaba por hablar del porque el rechazo de un regalo de la familia, Allyria pensó que Jon había sido tratado mal por los Stark por ser un bastardo. 

-Jon puedes aceptar el regaló si quieres, no digas no algo que si te gusta de verdad. - Dijo Robb ya sintiendo la mala mirada de Arthur en él. - Podrias ir a probarla primero antes de rechazarlo. 

-Tú hermano tiene razón, porque no lo pruebas primero antes de decir no. - Dijo Edric dandole la razon a Robb Stark. - Si quieres puedes prácticar conmigo, soy muy bueno ya estoy practicado usando las dos espadas. 

Robb no se creía que un crío como Edric podria manejar dos espadas, habia escuchado algo de Edric y es muy bueno dandole honores a la familia por como puede luchar. 

-Si te gano ¿Seras mi esposo? - Preguntó Edric a Jon qué no le respondió aún. 

Robb se estaba tomando muy de enserio lo que ese niño le estaba pidiendo a Jon, son primos y no puede decir nada ya que ellos dos son hermanos y tienen sexo donde quiera que uno mire hubo sexo de ellos dos. 

-Niño tu y yo si yo pierdo te dare el derecho de cortejar a mi hermano Jon Snow y si yo gano dejaras de decir esas cosas. - Ofreció Robb al chico qué quedo dudando un poco. 

-Bien. - Aceptando la lucha a Robb. - Si yo gano sere uno de los pretendientes de Jon Snow.


End file.
